An employee can form a team with other employees to perform tasks. An employee may be responsible to input these tasks into an application and update the progress of the task manually. A task may be a business activity that can be either pre-defined (e.g., part of a best practice process) or created spontaneously by people (e.g., through electronic mail, chat, phone, memoranda, etc.). Updating such a system may be cumbersome and time-consuming and may be overlooked.